Together
If you were looking for the CD, see Together / By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ or Together 2007. ---- Together is the first opening theme of the . A remixed version of the song, Together2007, was used as the opening theme in Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai. A remixed version of the song, Together2008, debuted in DP079 and was replaced by High Touch! in DP096. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとヒカリと ポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and , and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis A new day dawns. and are on the top of a hill. The camera lowers and the logo appears. Ash, Pikachu, , and are on the top of a tree while several , like , , and are flying in the background. A flies near the camera. On a tree's branches, three , a , a , a , and a are dancing with happy faces. Ash and are chasing a in a city. The Glameow runs towards an alley. Then, they are shown crossing a 's and exploring a dark cave, where they find a . Images of Ash, Dawn, and Brock with their Pokémon appear. Then, an image featuring , , , and Mimey appears, followed quickly by an image of Johanna and Professor Rowan, another of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and a final one showing the staff of Pokémon Contests: judges Raoul Contesta and Mr. Sukizo, and announcer Marian. Then, with a picture of Paul with a serious face as a background, Ash sends out , , Pikachu and , showing their moves , , , and , respectively. Ash and Paul are fiercely looking at each other, standing with their Pokémon. Dawn sends out and , from Poké Balls with Seals placed on their Capsules. Dawn and Zoey appear, and then does, smiling, with their Pokémon. Ash and his friends are riding jet skis while and jump over them and the appears. Meanwhile, the and are roaring, although they are in distant places; while is looking at them. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock are sitting on a giant Poké Ball, and Dawn is sitting in front of it. They all smile. Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * * Johanna * * Professor Rowan * * Paul * Zoey * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Marian Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (DP004 - DP055) * ( ) (DP004 - DP014) * ( ) (DP015 - DP095) * ( ) * ( ) (DP053 - DP095) * ( ) - (DP035 - DP095) * ( ) (DP073 - DP085) * ( ) (DP086 - DP095) * ( ) * ( ) (DP020 - DP095) * ( ) (DP056 - DP071) * ( ) (DP073 - DP095) * ( ) (DP086 - DP095) * ( ) (DP004 - DP014) * ( ) (DP015 - DP095) * ( ) (DP009 - DP095) * ( ) (DP004 - DP071) * ( ) (DP073 - DP095) * ( ) (DP004 - DP052) * ( ) (DP053 - DP095) * ( ) (DP004 - DP052) * ( ) (DP049 - DP095) * ( ) (DP049 - DP095) * (Paul's) (DP049 - DP095) * ( ) (DP073 - DP095) * (Paul's) (DP073 - DP095) * ( ) (DP004 - DP074) * ( ) * ( ) (DP081 - DP095) * ( ) (DP004 - DP054) * ( ) * (Mimey, 's) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | ＧＯＯＤ　ＧＯＯＤ　ＳＭＩＬＥ！！ 　ＧＯＯＤ　ＧＯＯＤ　ＳＭＩＬＥ！！ | With your , a heart Let's go cross the tall Mt. Coronet Who will we get? Where will we meet them? I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base A new town We'll proceed there During shining times Yay yay yay yeah!! Battles are never Sweet Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour, right? We are alive, so feel Together Yay yay yay yeah!! Blast away with And away our clouded spirits - look, if we can climb over Good good smile!! Everyone good good smile!! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | ＧＯＯＤ　ＧＯＯＤ　ＳＭＩＬＥ！！ 　ＧＯＯＤ　ＧＯＯＤ　ＳＭＩＬＥ！！ | With your Last Resort, a Steadfast heart Let's go cross the tall Mt. Coronet Who will we get? Where will we meet them? I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base A new town We'll proceed there During shining times Yay yay yay yeah!! Battles are never Sweet Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour, right? We are alive, so feel Together Yay yay yay yeah!! Blast away with Aqua Jet And Defog away our clouded spirits Rock Climb - look, if we can climb over Good good smile!! Everyone good good smile!! In the middle of a long, long journey When I recall the uncountable battles Crossing space and time We can meet Everyone's dazzling faces Yay yay yay yeah!! I'm still inexperienced so I train everyday Win or lose, the end is still a handshake. Sorry, but the reads zero. Truly it makes you cry cry cry, right!! When your eyes are glittering like diamonds or pearls. First in the beginning, use a !! When it's perfectly settled in a Multi Battle Good good smile!! Again, good good smile!! Past and future We aim towards That place we pledged Yay yay yay yeah!! Battles are never Sweet Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour, right? We are alive, so feel Together Yay yay yay yeah!! Blast away with Aqua Jet And Defog away our clouded spirits Rock Climb - look, if we can climb over Good good smile!! Everyone good good smile!! |} |} Anime episodes in which song was used as background music *''O'er the Rampardos We Watched!'' *''The Lonely Snover!'' *''Memories are Made of Bliss!'' Variants # DP002 - DP008: The original animation. # DP009 - DP013: Brock's Croagunk was added. # DP014 : Ash's Staravia replaced its pre-evolution. # DP015 - DP019: Brock's Sudowoodo replaced its pre-evolution. # DP020 - DP033: Dawn's Pachirisu was added. # DP034 - Brock's was added. # DP035 - DP038: was added. # DP039 - DP048: Brock's Happiny was added in the place of Brock's Egg. # DP049 - DP052: Paul's Torterra, and Weavile were added. # DP053 - DP054: Paul's Electabuzz replaced its pre-evolution, Chimchar changed to Ash's side. # DP055: James's Cacnea was removed. # DP056 - DP072: Buizel and trade places. # DP073: Dawn's Ambipom and Paul's Honchkrow replaced their pre-evolutions, Paul's , Paul's Magmar and Ash's Gligar were added. # DP074 - DP080: Jessie's Dustox was removed. # DP081 - DP084: Jessie's Yanmega was added. # DP085: Dawn's Swinub was added. # DP086 - DP095: Ash's Gliscor replaced its pre-evolution. In addition to these variants: * The song is changed to its remixed version Together2008, from DP079 to DP095. * Several errors present in the original sequence are corrected in later episodes. Please refer to the Errors section for more information. Gallery Ash's Pokémon lineup OPJ11 Ash Lineup 1.png|From DP002 to DP013; the original shot OPJ11 Ash Lineup 2.png|From DP014 to DP052; Staravia replaces Starly OPJ11 Ash Lineup 3.png|From DP053 to DP055; a new shot is used, with Chimchar added to the group OPJ11 Ash Lineup 4.png|From DP056 to DP072; Buizel takes Aipom's place OPJ11 Ash Lineup 5.png|From DP073 to DP085; Gligar is added to the group OPJ11 Ash Lineup 6.png|From DP086 to DP095; Gliscor replaces Gligar Dawn's Pokémon lineup OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 1.png|From DP002 to DP019; the original shot OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 2.png|From DP020 to DP034; Pachirisu is added to the group OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 3.png|From DP035 to DP055; Buizel is added to the group OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 4.png|From DP056 to DP072; a new shot is used, with Aipom taking Buizel's place OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 5.png|From DP073 to DP084; Ambipom replaces Aipom OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 6.png|From DP085 to DP095; Swinub is added to the group Brock's Pokémon lineup OPJ11 Brock Lineup 1.png|From DP002 to DP008; the original shot OPJ11 Brock Lineup 2.png|From DP009 to DP014; Croagunk is added to the group OPJ11 Brock Lineup 3.png|From DP015 to DP033; Sudowoodo replaces Bonsly OPJ11 Brock Lineup 4.png|From DP034 to DP038; Brock's Egg is added to the group OPJ11 Brock Lineup 5.png|From DP039 to DP055; Happiny replaces the Egg OPJ11 Brock Lineup 6.png|From DP056 to DP095; a new shot is used, with no actual changes in the group Ash commanding his Pokémon OPJ11 Attack Scene A1.png|From DP002 to DP013; the original shot (Starly uses Quick Attack) OPJ11 Attack Scene A2.png|From DP014 to DP095; Staravia replaces Starly OPJ11 Command Scene B1.png|From DP002 to DP055; the original shot (Aipom uses Swift) OPJ11 Attack Scene B2.png|From DP056 to DP095; Buizel takes Aipom's place (Buizel uses Aqua Jet) Paul vs Ash scene OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 1.png|From DP002 to DP013; the original shot OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 2.png|From DP014 to DP048; Staravia replaces Starly OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 3.png|From DP049 to DP052; Paul's Ursaring, Weavile and Torterra are added OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 4.png|From DP053 to DP055; Chimchar switches sides; Electabuzz replaces Elekid OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 5.png|From DP056 to DP072; Buizel takes Aipom's place OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 6.png|From DP073 to DP085; Honchkrow, Magmar, Gliscor and Gligar are added OPJ11 Paul vs Ash 7.png|From DP086 to DP095; Ash's Gliscor replaces Gligar Team Rocket's Pokémon lineup OPJ11 Team Rocket Lineup 1.png|From DP002 to DP054; the original shot OPJ11 Team Rocket Lineup 2.png|From DP055 to DP073; Cacnea is removed from the group OPJ11 Team Rocket Lineup 3.png|From DP074 to DP080; Dustox is removed from the group OPJ11 Team Rocket Lineup 4.png|From DP081 to DP095; Yanmega is added to the group Trivia * DP004 was the first episode to feature this opening, though DP002 and DP003 feature it on DVD releases. * This opening uses lots of Pokémon terminology in its lyrics such as the moves , , and . * All moves named in the song are new moves in Generation IV, two among them HMs. * "Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour?" refers to Poffin flavors. * Together is a playable song in the DS game, * This is the first opening to use a new mix for the same animation sequence, barring any changes to the sequence. * Together was used as an opening theme across 94 episodes of the Pokémon anime, more than any other song in the anime. ** However, if one were to count Together (77 episodes) and Together2008 (17 episodes) as different themes, this record would go to Best Wishes! instead. Errors * Brock's Croagunk's paw is miscolored blue. This was corrected in DP033, but redrawn again in the following episode. * The marking on James's Cacnea's head is colored yellow, like its crown, instead of dark green. This was corrected in DP046. * Dialga is shown with both its upper lips and the diamond on its chest as silver instead of blue. This was corrected in DP046. * Dawn's Pachirisu's right paw is missing its toes in one of the variants. This was corrected in DP060. OPJ11 Brock Lineup 3 error.png|Croagunk's miscolored paw; this error was present from DP009 to DP032 OPJ11 Dawn Lineup 4 error.png|Pachirisu's missing toes; this error was present from DP056 to DP059 OPJ11 Team Rocket Lineup 1 error.png|Cacnea's miscolored marking; this error was present from DP002 to DP045 OPJ11 Dialga error.png|Dialga's miscolored lips and diamond; this error was present from DP002 to DP045 OPJ11 Dialga fixed.png|The revised version of Dialga's shot; used from DP046 to DP095 Category:Japanese opening themes de:Together (Musiktitel) es:OPJ11 it:Together ja:Together zh:Together